


Unique opportunity

by neru



Category: Shiritsu Horitsuba Gakuen, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Fay is a little shit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8505100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neru/pseuds/neru
Summary: Fai wakes up to a unique opportunity.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble for Kurofai Week 2016, day 5: AU  
> Unbetaed  
> Takes place just before the 4rth CD drama. You can listen to it with a translation here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ATAzWpEwlM :)

The sound of muffled singing woke Fai. He frowned and looked at the bedside clock. It was almost time to wake up, so probably one of his neighbours had the radio switched on. He stretched on the bed,sighed when his arm didn’t bump with another body… and sat up with a huge smile when he heard the shower beginning to run. Usually Kurogane was all ready and having his coffee when he woke up, so this was a unique opportunity! His smile getting even bigger, he went to get his phone from his trousers and moved slowly to the bathroom, trying not to make any noise. Once at the door, he opened it a little and pointed the camera through the crack, trying to get a good focus, but he stopped when he realized that the singing wasn’t someone’s radio… it was Kurogane. His smile turned evil, and after taking a couple shots he changed the settings. This was going to be fun.


End file.
